Decorative rims for automobile wheels are generally known. For example, decorative rims are disclosed in the following exemplary patent references, the entire disclosure of each of which is incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,454 to Miansian (“Miansian”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,810 to Wang (“Wang”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,370 to Fowlkes (“Fowlkes”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,989 to Hsiao et al. (“Hsiao”); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0206218 A1 to Clifford et al. (“Clifford”); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0116530 to Simpson (“Simpson”); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0052069 to Gilly et al. (“Gilly”); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0232758 to Freeman (“Freeman”); and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0102712 to Fitzgerald (“Fitzgerald”).
Of these patent references, Fowlkes, for example, discloses a wheel spinner assembly wherein a spinner rotates independently relative to the rim assembly to which the spinner is mounted. Such “spinners” have become increasingly popular over recent years because of the dynamic effect that is provided. Moreover, it is believed that demand for the ability to customize a vehicle has increased dramatically in recent years. In this environment, the present invention provides another inventive approach to customization of a vehicle's wheels.